Gman Squad
Gman Squad (stylized as GMAN SQUAD!) is a machinima series by Xanatos and the Janus Syndicate for Machinima.com and YouTube. It features several characters that feature the Gman model from Half-Life Deathmatch: Source, which it was originally made with, played by members of the Syndicate. History X23, boris and Wolfer played a server on the game with the 'crossfire' map, where they teamed up to try and hold the bunker and launch nukes. They later changed their names to "GMAN SQUAD #1" (boris), "...2#" (X23), and "...#3" (Wolfer) to signify they were a team. Other members of the Janus Syndicate later started joining them and filmed themselves messing around on public servers, which was the original idea of the series, being improv comedy. Xanatos joined with an idea that these videos would be an inside joke, as the game was a poorly converted port of the original. One session, Audioman612 played on a public server and was filmed killing four teaming members with a tau cannon (of which his comment on that was trimmed, mocked, and placed in the first Chat With the Gman Squad). The debut video, Introducing the Gman Squad, was released as a compilation of their videos, some of them later ended up in Operation: Black Mesa. The development of the plot of the final first episode was never revealed in any depth. Crackbone, discovered in a Zombie Panic! Source server by Xanatos, was placed in a Zombie Killer Source Mod Todd episode and later recorded with the cast members in Ventrilo to use for segments from Trams onward. After the release of Trams, the series fell into a 4-month hiatus due to the cast members running out of ideas for the series and other video productions were being made. Episodes Introducing the Gman Squad The original compilation of videos which feature members of the Janus Syndicate messing around on public servers of Half-Life Deathmatch: Source, the game nobody plays. It was released November 2007, 6 months before the release of the real first episode. This was treated more as Episode 0, an uncredited part of the series. Operation: Black Mesa More information: Operation: Black Mesa The series' first full episode features the Gman Squad's purpose: stop the resonance cascade and prevent disaster. This was assigned to them by an anonymous identity, and they try to complete their objective in an absurdly humorous way - killing scientists while trying to reach the test chamber. Although they massacre most of the scientists, they are nevertheless able to stop the resonance cascade. This episode is the first episode of the Gman Squad to feature skits between the plot segments. Science More information: Science The series' second episode chronicles the consequences of the Gman Squad's failure to stop the resonance cascade from setting them off. They find Gordon Freeman and kill him, much to the annoyance of a second mysterious identity who earlier claims that the Gman Squad is a fake and places the fate of the world on Freeman. Despite the miserable situation in the facility, the Gmen nevertheless continue messing around and killing personnel as usual, but soon they start running across Xen creatures and the real ''G-man. This episode marks the debut of the segment Science With the Gman Squad. Grunts ''More information: Grunts Continuing where the previous episode left off, this third episode marks the first (and possibly only) appearance of the HECU Grunts, who, in the original game, try to contain the situation by killing off all Black Mesa personnel and Xen creatures. A third and final mysterious identity instructs his (unseen) subordinates to eradicate the Gman Squad by "fighting fire with fire", while the Gman Squad still continues to kill scientists. The squad, however, claims the grunts "to steal the show", and kill them off. The Gman Squad reaches the silo, but this is where the trap is set. A teleport sends the squad out of Black Mesa and encounters a crew led by future recurring character Clyde, which they kill, forcing Clyde to commit suicide. Trams More information: Trams '' The fourth episode continues where the previous episode left off. After the Colorful Crew gets killed by the squad, only a pair of G-men are left in ''Dust2. Later they argue on where to go next, but they eventually ask about the whereabouts of the other G-men; two G-men are in a Doom parody map (E1M1), one in an empty Garry's Mod map (gm_flatgrass) and another one in a Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour game. Later, the two G-men chase Clyde through a nearby tram network while running over zombies and shooting explosive barrels. In a scene mirroring a boss fight, Clyde shoots Boris in the toe causing him to fall through a tripmine and set off the explosive barrels. While the other G-man finds a way to rid of Clyde for a long time (by throwing snarks and grenades), he finally manages to shoot explosive barrels in front of Clyde's tram. The exploding barrels push Clyde into water inhabited by an Ichthyosaur, which eats the former later. Meanwhile, the scattered squad members reunite in a wall blocking a railway (set in the Half-Life chapter Power Up). Clyde reappears at this point and harasses again the G-men, but while the G-men try to destroy the wall with crowbars, two G-men ride a tram breaking through the wall killing many G-men and later Clyde. The tram stops after the tram drivers realize that there was a wall blocking their way. The same episode is the debut of The Gman Show. Bored Meeting More information: Bored Meeting After running out of ideas, Xanatos and Wolfer decide to call off a meeting with a reward of "a high five, cookies" and something Xanatos is disgusted at. Meanwhile, the race becomes tense. Clyde crazily drives the buggy around the highway, ending in a series of mishaps. The G-men take a train ride to the studio, while, unknown to everyone, the Matrix Gman has arrived, who would soon spell doom to the squad after shooting a cast member. During the heated race, Crackbone and four G-men get in a fight while a train has a mine planted in it. While Crackbone and the G-men fight, the train explodes, and many G-men are shot down. Boris, however, survives and escapes with Clyde, while the Matrix Gman captures Xanatos and Wolfer in the studio itself. Christmas Special After blowing up the train in Bored Meeting, Crackbone's ship runs out of fuel and crashes on top of a warehouse. He prank calls the owner of the warehouse to climb up and help him down, claiming to have climbed up to the roof with back problems and diabetes looking for his "cut 'em up" car keys. The Gmen celebrate Christmas in the cs_office map. Darkvile opens up his present from Crackbone - a "Mr. Bucket" game, for his "partner". Gerald is given a sweater from MrSentual that says "I'm a Big Faggot" on the back. Zimbabwe is given a proximity mine, which he throws away in ungratefulness. MrSentual is given a sanitizer by Gerald, which Crackbone claims to have already been "homo contaminated". Clyde then appears and is given crutches (for being a "cripple faggot") and Scrabble, both by Zimbabwe. Next, STEV, for having his characters die in all of their previous films, is given body armor by Xanatos and has it tested out by having Clyde shoot him in the chest. Instead, his leg is shot off and they go into a huge rage. At the warehouse, the owner talks to another person about Crackbone being on the roof, while Crackbone chants hysterically "I've got dem braindawgs". Someone tries to stick STEV's leg back with a physics gun, which he rages against, as if he was made of Play-Doh. Xanatos knows the party is failing miserably, and thinks of Santa appearing. Then, the real Santa (Breen model) appears and is blown up by the proximity mine. The owner tries to make sense of Crackbone, who is becoming falsely schizophrenic, and looks up on the roof, and finally snaps, hanging up. Some of the cast members react laughing at the hanging up. Outside the office, all the cast members yell "Merry Christmas from the Gman Squad!" and Clyde and boris comment as well. Boris and Clyde More information: Boris and Clyde After Crackbone destroys the train from the episode before the episode before it and shoots down STEV and Bulgey, the G-men killed in action land outside Heaven, while the Matrix Gman, captor of both Xanatos and Wolfer, announces that when Boris and Clyde are dead, the former two will be killed next. Boris and Clyde get out of the water after falling into it in Bored Meeting, and engage in combat with the Combine, with Boris hacking one to death. They soon discover that the Combine have taken over the world (in this case, the episode is parallel to Half-Life 2). As the pair reaches the end of the highway, Combine soldiers shoot them to death, also killing Zimbabwe in the process. This is the second time the Gman Show segment has appeared. Cast members RL (real-life) cast :Main article: List of Janus Syndicate members Fictional Clyde Main article: Clyde Clyde, played by HKSniper, debuted in the Grunts segment Clyde Tells How It Is. He is a 150- or 151-year-old scientist who loves Scrabble and ride along in his buggy. His catchphrase is "Ya faggot" and is called a "cripple faggot" by Zimbabwe. He robbed railroad trains since 1864, at about five years old, and later joined Black Mesa by unknown means around 1968, operating the silo doors in the beginning of the Half-Life chapter "We've Got Hostiles". He found out about the grunts and the Gmen, convincing him and his Colorful Crew (which included Greg the Grunt, Jon, and Coat Girl) to go after them, only to be killed at the end of Grunts. According to Clyde, he has worked in Black Mesa for 40 years. He is then a boss right after the title card of Trams, after being chased by two Gmen because he implied he had candy in Grunts. There, he shot boris in the toe, causing him to jump into exploding barrels, then another Gman (possibly Wolfer) failed throwing grenades and shot a tower of barrels behind him, causing him to fall in the water (he claimed to have swam across the Atlantic Ocean in 1913) and get killed by an ichthyosaur. Later on, he encounters the gmen from behind a wall and later gets run over by Xanatos and Wolfer, before they realize there was a wall there. After the long hiatus, Xanatos sent out a message to the gmen and other cast members to come to the studio so they can come up with more ideas for the new episode. After 5 minutes, Clyde found the keys to a buggy offscreen and raced through the famed Half-Life 2 level (the one with the crane along the coast), killing some Combine soldiers along the way. He ended up driving a truck trailer with the buggy and later blown up out of it, finding the gravity gun and Garry's Mod toolgun, which are their first appearances in the series. He tries out the toolgun on the buggy, making it blast away. After a few background comic relief appearances, he got it back (by unknown means) and tried it on a low power, making it move very slowly for the rest of the episode. Later, he holds up traffic at a meander around a small peak, getting into a small argument with Zimbabwe. After all the other cast members lost their way, he found boris (who crashed during a boss battle with Crackbone) and he ended up driving them off a cliff. During the Christmas Special, he came late (he crash-parked his car outside the office complex at the start) and opened two presents from Zimbabwe - crutches (calling him "a cripple faggot") and Scrabble (which Clyde claimed was the best present). Matrix Gman Main article: Matrix Gman The Matrix Gman is the nickname for a Gman who wears sunglasses and talks in a voice based on The Terminator. He is believed to be played by Darkvile and first appeared in Bored Meeting. He appears to be able to do different moves and is capable of surviving bullets. He is combined from the G-Man from the Half-Life series (which the squad itself is based after) and Agent Smith from The Matrix. The Matrix Gman made his debut in Bored Meeting, when he bumped into Jack "Crundle" M. He demanded their car keys, and his gang attempted to gun him down. However, he survived and murdered the whole gang. When stalking up on weapons, a Gman Squad member bumped into him. Believing he was another Gman Squad member, he asked him for a ride to the studio. The Matrix Gman shoots the Gman and kills him. Later on in the episode, Xanatos and Wolfer are still in the studio wondering why none of the other Gman Squad showed up. The Matrix Gman is in his robo form and then transforms into a Gman. He then appears at the doorway and Xanatos and Wolfer spot him. Then Matrix Gman takes out his Gluon Gun and points it at the two of them. Unseen in any of the videos, he holds them hostage and also takes Crackbone after he made a prank call. He appeared briefly at the beginning of the Christmas Gman Squad, showing what happened last time in Bored Meeting. He never made another appearance in this episode. The Matrix Gman had Xanatos and Wolfer held hostage in a room somewhere. He said once he kills the two remaining cast members, (boris and Clyde) he will finish them off. He appeared again near the end of the episode by Lighthouse Point. When boris and Clyde saw him, they assumed he was another lost Gman. However he ran off and loads of Combine appeared and gunned them both down. With both boris and Clyde dead, the fates of Xanatos and Wolfer are currently unknown. Black Mesa scientists See more: Black Mesa scientists These are scientists that work for Black Mesa. They are very cowardly among aliens, but are helpful to the player during Gordon's adventure. They appear in Gman Squad as being killed by Gmen. Mr. X See: Mr. X He is an anonymous person among interdimensional bureaucrats who sends Gman Squad to stop a resonance cascade. After the Squad's failure in Episode 1, he has pulled a plot right out of "The Producers". Mr. Y See: Mr. Y He is another anonymous person who sends a message, saying that the Gman Squad is a joke and the fate of the universe lies in the Freeman, which became upsetting to him after the Squad killed Freeman. Mr. Z See: Mr. Z Like Mr. X and Mr. Y, he is another anonymous bureaucrat who devises a plan to teleport the Gman Squad members out of Black Mesa at the end of Grunts. His identity is explored more in-depth at the beginning of Trams. Zombies Main article: Xen creatures Zombies are humans that has been taken over by a headcrab into a host body. They make various important appearances in Trams, in which one part involves a few in a tram behind the Gmen chasing Clyde asking them for their insurance information because they have killed other zombies. Xen creatures Main article: Xen creatures As a result of the Black Mesa Incident, Earth was infested with teleported species from Xen. The Gman Squad repeatedly runs across them, and sometimes perceive them as harmless, while fighting others, including Vortigaunts and Bullsquids. Gordon Freeman He is a scientist involved in an experiment gone wrong. He then traverse throughout the Black Mesa Facility and fight aliens to survive. He appeared in Episode 1 when he was in the test chamber, seen by the Gmen. He then starts the rotor and push the sample towards the experiment, thus causes the resonance cascade while the Gmen panicked. In Episode 2, he appears at the scientist's corpse, which then a Gman killed him. He appeared in Episode 4 in the Gman Show segment as he shows how he completes Episode Two in three seconds. HECU Grunts They are soldiers that are sent to Black Mesa to cover up the incident. They don't just kill aliens, but the scientists as well, to make sure the incident could be covered up. In Episode 3, the Gmen meet the Grunts who have killed the scientist they want to kill, thus result is the Gmen killing all the soldiers. Greg the Grunt He appeared at the end of Episode 3, as a part of the "Colorful Crew" led by Clyde that were killed by two Gmen. He was said that he plays so much Counter-Strike and later became an enthusiast and plays RL. Jon He appeared at the end of Episode 3, as a part of the "Colorful Crew". Combine Soldiers The Combine are an interdimensional empire that had taken over Earth after the Nihilanth's demise in Half-Life, opened a portal rift into Earth allowing an invasion. They appear in Boris and Clyde where they attack Boris and Clyde. Factory Guy The Factory Guy is the owner of a factory warehouse in the Crackbone segments of Christmas Special who is the target of a prank call by Crackbone. Santa Claus Played as a reskinned Breen, he appears in the Christmas Special briefly before he gets killed by a proximity mine given to Zimbabwe. Combine train operator He is a train operator appeared in Boris and Clyde near a train where boris and Clyde kill him. He then respawned at the end killing them and Zimbabwe with a few Combine Soldiers, saying "What now, ya faggot?" Gman Squad Idol A Gman Squad initiation contest, now officially called the Gman Squad Idol, was first brought up in the episode Bored Meeting as an excuse to make a fifth episode after their hiatus. The Janus Syndicate, specifically STEV, had taken the initiative to create a simple procedure to enter the contest, which ties into their original "initiation video" by Wolfer. Current members * televators * Boredbum * definitely not bill * H.O|`n1pples * (1SG) Soviet Shaffy * Augy * Gormanmod * The Unknown Soldier Kael * -GoV- Jecalux90 (1 € ≠ 1 $) Judging The deadline for entry was January 26, 2009 and featured nine finalists. The judges are the real Gman Squad cast members and they will be deciding soon. The winner will be posted on the Player of the Week of the official Steam group. Brothers of the Gman Squad Brothers of the Gman Squad (also known as Gman Squad Brothers) is a spinoff microseries of Gman Squad, created by GS co-creator boris and released on his (ppjeremy) YouTube channel. It features the "lesser known" of the Gman Squad, the auxillary squad always on the tail of the well-known team. #1 At Black Mesa, Barney Calhoun knocks on a door near the opening area of Half-Life, when he is blown up and the Brothers come in, commenting on that and raging. They open the door and wreak havoc on the Black Mesa facility trying to reach the tram, when they reached the tram station and they were late to the tram. A distance away, the real Gman Squad ride away on their tram to start off their assignment from Operation: Black Mesa. One of them rages and kills a few comrades, and they all rage in the end. #2: Hoofin` It In the intro, they play some soccer in a large playing field. They end up in a circle on ramp stairs, and one Gman decides to call in for a tram. Another calls the front desk of Sector C, which was destroyed and deserted due to the Gmen arriving at the facility. He says that nobody answered and they all rage at him and amongst themselves, which is later broken by one Gman having a plan. He lines them up and explains that they must chase the tram by using their tau cannons to blast into the train tunnel. They fly in one by one expect for one lone Gman who claims it would've been a lot easier with them around. He imagines that he would be run over by a tram when he is called over by a Gman and he flies in. They explore an area while Bulgey's brother talks about the fact that he enjoys tea and crumpits and that he and Bulgey were watching cricket on TV the previous night. They find a large hole which they fall in, and one falls in and is blown up at the bottom. The door closes to it, and they become mildly surprised at it. External Links * Janus Syndicate website * Xanatos on YouTube * boris on YouTube * Machinima.com Forums thread Category:Machinima Category:Janus Syndicate